


You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Tradition grecque

by Isa_Faradien



Series: You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, You're the other half of me - The half I'll always need
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[IronFrost] Tony rentre à la villa après une réunion administrative de Stark Industries. Loki lui a préparé une « petite » surprise qui ne déplaira pas à notre génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Tradition grecque

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :)
> 
> Régalez-vous bien :D

Lorsque Tony rentra à la villa de Malibu ce soir-là, épuisé par l'énorme réunion du Conseil Administratif de Stark Industries qui avait duré presque toute la journée, il eut une surprise... plutôt agréable, il fallait l'avouer.

Loki était allongé en travers du canapé, et regardait la télé avec l'expression de son ennui mortel bien visible sur les traits fins de son visage.

En apparence, cela aurait pu être une situation tout à fait normale – si tant est que retrouver un dieu nordique affalé sur son canapé devant une sitcom était une situation normale.

Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout normal. Car Loki était nu comme un ver.

Sur sa peau pâle se dessinait des abdominaux fermes, ses jambes et ses bras étaient musclés... et Tony savait qu'il avait la peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé.

Loki se tourna finalement vers le nouvel arrivant, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude extraordinaire fixant avec amusement son amant.

\- Dans la Grèce antique, les hommes avaient pour habitude de s'allonger nus sur le canapé du salon en rentrant chez eux le soir, commença l'Asgardien.

\- Quelle drôle de tradition... lâcha Tony, complètement hypnotisé par le spectacle que donnait un Loki si peu habillé.

\- J'espère qu'elle te plaît.

Aussitôt sa phrase finie, Loki commença à bouger lascivement sur le canapé, dévoilant sa virilité.

Tony ne put retenir un petit glapissement. Il s'approcha à grands pas de l'Asgardien, qui sut immédiatement qu'il avait gagné la partie, car l'ingénieur ne semblait plus pouvoir contrôler son désir.

Les deux amants se jetèrent presque dans les bras de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, leurs langues avaient entamé un combat, et Loki se mit à déshabiller Tony aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le large canapé, doté de nombreux coussins moelleux, leurs mains caressant presque agressivement le corps de l'objet de leur désir. Les mains de Loki étaient légères, et sa peau vraiment douce sous les caresses impatientes de Tony.

Loki s'employait à laisser un beau suçon dans le cou de Tony, tandis que ce dernier passait ses doigts expérimentés sur le membre déjà dur de son amant. Les deux hommes gémirent à l'unisson.

C'est alors que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Irrités d'être interrompus pendant leurs préliminaires, le dieu et l'humain grognèrent d'un mécontentement partagé.

\- _Monsieur Stark, messieurs Thor et Banner viennent d'arriver devant votre porte_ , annonça la voix électronique de JARVIS. _Dois-je les faire entrer ou bien alors leur demander de repasser plus tard, lorsque vous aurez fini vos jeux avec monsieur Loki ?_

Un instant, Tony eut envie d'aller dire en face aux deux invités inattendus de se faire foutre, puis se rappela qu'il était complètement nu, de même que Loki.

\- Demande-leur de patienter deux minutes, Jarv', répondit plutôt l'ingénieur.

\- _Tout de suite monsieur_.

\- Va te rhabiller, ordonna-t-il ensuite à Loki.

À contrecœur, et en soupirant bruyamment afin de manifester son désaccord, l'Asgardien obéit. Tony voulait calmer l'irritation de son amant, alors il lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre où on s'est arrêtés dès que ces deux chieurs auront foutu le camp.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Loki. Oh oui, il était vraiment impatient que la soirée se termine...

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ça, vous voulez la suite, et sur le champ ? x) J'avais pas l'intention d'aller plus loin dans les détails, ça suffit déjà comme ça, bande de pervers. xD
> 
> C'est dangereux pour ma santé mentale, ce début de lemon. Genre, je fangirlais toute seule dans ma chambre rien qu'en m'imaginant la scène, alors c'était encore pire quand je commençais à l'écrire. Je crois que certains de mes neurones n'ont pas supporté autant d'excitation, et ont court-circuité. ^^
> 
> Je dédicace cet OS à un de mes amis, car c'est lui qui m'a parlé de cette habitude des grecs antiques de se foutre à poil. Bon, en fait, je l'ai cru sur parole, parce que je suis une grande naïve, et donc je suis pas allée vérifier la véracité de ses propos sur Internet, donc si j'ai faux, c'est que lui aussi a faux, et donc j'irais lui tirer les oreilles à la rentrée, lol.
> 
> Peut-être un lemon plus détaillé et plus complet arrivera un jour dans ce recueil, ça déprendra de la capacité de mon cerveau à survivre à une telle scène. ;P
> 
> May the Force be with you... ah merde, ça c'est Star Wars, j'me suis gourée de série. * se pend *


End file.
